Parent's Like Mine
by seniorsrock
Summary: A little different story told from Michael and Maria's daughter


Growing up my parents did their best to raise me and my brothers. We grew up in Salt Lake City with my parents and who we call Aunt's and Uncle's. We come from a large family. There is me Emily Michelle Guerin and my brothers Ryan and Austin, that's right we are triplets. My poor mother happened to get pregnant with three hybrids. Then you have our cousins Hannah and Sarah Evans they are identical twins but not alike they are different. Then Alexandra and Matthew Valenti, they are twins too. Alexandra was named after Aunt Isabel's boyfriend who was murdered. Anyway we always moved around a lot growing up. Our parents were concerned that there were people looking for us so we moved around every three years. Aunt Liz and Uncle Max got married a few days after they graduated so they got married at 18. Mom and Dad weren't that far behind them. I remember mom telling us how dad proposed to her. They were driving down a highway and when they needed to stop mom and dad got into a huge fight and were yelling at each other (Aunt Isabel says its entertainment for all of them) and he blurted out marry me. Just like that and everyone was shocked including mom. I think she said that she stood there for a good 20 minutes before she said yes. So mom and dad married at 19. Uncle Kyle and Aunt Isabel married a year after that. Apparently Aunt Isabel went for a dreamwalk on Jesse and he told her that he met someone and he wanted a divorce so somehow Isabel gave him a divorce. Uncle Kyle was there for her and about a year into their relationship Kyle proposed and they got married at 20. So after being settled down for a bit when mom, Aunt Liz and Aunt Isabel all turned 22 they announced that they were pregnant. We all were born within days apart ironic huh. All three mothers went into labor on a Monday and Aunt Liz gave birth on a Wednesday, mom was Thursday and Aunt Iz was Friday. Aunt Iz was the longest but she made it. As far as I can remember our parents made sure we all came first and we all have a strong bond with each other. My mother happens to be the only one without any alien powers. Uncle Kyle got his the year after our parents went on the run but he hardly uses them unless he has to. Aunt Liz got hers the year they graduated High School and she hardly uses her either. Aunt Liz can basically send people against the wall. Uncle Kyle can blow things up with his mind. As for us I and Hannah can read people's minds. My brothers can levitate and change things. The Evan twins are a little different Hannah can read minds and Sarah can send people flying but she can also heal. Alex can dreamwalk and Matthew takes after dad and Uncle Kyle he can blow things up especially when he is mad. Our parents told us that they believed in everything. Aunt Isabel and Uncle Max were adopted by the Evans when they emerged from their pods and my father had a difficult childhood but I think everything changed when he met our mother. Getting off topic as I was saying our parents told us that they loved each other so much that they couldn't be separated. However we do live in houses next to each other but that is changing today. You see it has been 20 years since our parents set foot in Roswell, New Mexico and being how all 7 of us kids are turning 16 this weekend they have decided to move us to Roswell hoping the FBI people are gone. So today we are driving, to see our other family members. Aunt Isabel is worried that everything will be different, dad is just paranoid as usual but I think it happens to be in his nature I know where I get it from, Uncle Max is happy because mom and Aunt Liz are happy to be going home. So on our drive there we have the three cars loaded with what we can take. Mom and dad are in the car in front with Aunt Liz and Uncle Max. In mom's car that Hannah is driving is me, Hannah, Alex, Sarah, and Matthew. Yes mom has an SUV she went from a Jetta to a SUV. The behind us is Aunt Isabel and Uncle Kyle with my brothers Austin and Ryan. We are driving for what seems like forever only stopping really to get food and gas. So we all take turns driving. As I look out the window while Hannah is driving I see the welcome to Roswell, New Mexico sign. Our parents seem to be more careful because they are driving us to what seems to be a rock formation in the desert. As we park the cars we all get out and follow behind the adults. It happens to be 4am in the morning and we watch Uncle Max wave his hand over the rock and see a silver handprint appear so he places his hand on it and it opens. We all gather in and see that our parents were prepared because there were already blankets and such inside the cave so we all get comfortable and sleep for a few hours. About 4 hours of sleep our parent's wakes us up and have us head for the cars. Our parents told us that we are driving with our parents. So dad gets into the driver seat and mom in passenger so Ryan, Austin and I climb into the car and follow behind Aunt Liz and Aunt Isabel is behind us. We all head to the hotel to get cleaned up. Our parents had decided that we four girls can share a room and the boys share a room. So we have five rooms next to each other. After a couple hours we all load back into the cars and we head to have breakfast. Our parents have decided that we will try our own appearances as children but their appearances will be different Our parents pull down the street and they have us 7 go into the Crashdown first and grab a booth and our parents came in 10 minutes later. We hear our parents say that the place hasn't changed much. We all order or food and ask for extra Tabasco sauce and hands a few bottles to our parents. As we were eating I happened to look up when the chime from the door goes off and from what I gather is the Sherriff walks in and asked for the owner. So we happen to listen to their conversation which goes like this:

Jeff: hey Jim how are you

Jim: oh I am good you

Jeff: hanging in there. You know today makes it 20 years since the kids left

Jim: yea I know but hopefully they are safe and happy

Jeff: yea but wish they were her though

Jim: me too…want to be able to tell Kyle and Maria that they are now related by marriage and that they have a sister

I then look over to my mom who groaned and put her face in dad chest and Kyle puts his head down on the table and sighs but back to the conversation

Jeff: yes that is true they would love her. Anyway she just turned 10 right

Jim: yesterday. She wants to throw her party here since this is her favourite spot. Can you do tomorrow night

Jeff: absolutely anything for her. She reminds me of Liz and Maria at that age

Jim: Kyle to he was a handful too but I managed he grew up to be a man and hopefully has a wife and children

Jeff: yea I am pretty sure they all do. Hey it's your anniversary tomorrow to

Jim: 16 years

Jeff: well congrats and hopefully everything will work out since the FBI hasn't been here looking for them in 15 years

Jim: true well who knows they may be here soon if they find out

Grandpa Jim said goodbye and we then see our parents get up and pay for their food to Mr. Parker and mom comes over and hands us money to pay for our food as well. After we all leave we head for the hotel and hang out. As I look out the window I see mom and dad going for a walk. As much as I hear things about their past I believe my father truly loves my mother with everything he had. So I lay down with the girls for a nap and apparently we had been sleeping for what seems to be forever because Uncle Kyle comes to the room with pizza for us and tells us we are meeting in Uncle Max's room in an hour. So we all eat and head over to the room to hear our parents already talking about how they want see their parents and we butted in and said that we agree too because we want to know more about our family. So we all agreed so our parents told us that we could roam around tomorrow in town but meet at the Crashdown for lunch at 1. So we all go out in the morning and go sightseeing. Our parents decided to walk around as well and when we get to the Crashdown we hear people talking about how they thought they saw the Parker girl in the park. Being 20 years later none of our parents look the same anymore. I mean they kept well but changed a bit for their parents not to notice them quickly. As we sit in a booth at the Crashdown we see a couple walk in who look like our parents. Dad had spiky hair and mom was long and blond with highlights something we have never seen her in before. Aunt Liz and Uncle Max walk in and they look different too. Aunt Liz has short brown hair and Uncle Max had black hair. Aunt Iz and Uncle Kyle come in and Aunt Iz has short red hair and Uncle Kyle has the dirty blonde look going on. They all sit together and order their food. As we finish our food and we all leave we hear Mr. Parker tell his workers that they need to get ready for the party tonight. As we are walking down the street I happened to bump into this lady and her daughter, which I think is Grandma Amy. She says sorry after staring for a bit. We all head back to the hotel and get ready to join the party and when we leave the hotel we see our parents looks have changed but something different about them. They look like they did in high school the way they dressed and styled their hair. I over hear dad saying to mom is her mother going to hit him with the newspaper again and I turn around and looked at him funny. He says never mind and we all leave. When we get to the Crashdown we see a lot of people in the café and we see our parents stop in front of us like they were nervous so we tell them that they are fine and follow them in and we stop at the door when they go in and we hear a lot of gasps from people. And we hear a lot more than that:

Jeff: sorry we are closed for a private party

Liz: daddy

Jeff looks up and sees his daughter as well does everyone else. We see the Parkers hugging their daughter, The Evans hugging their children, Jim hugging Kyle, and while Amy hugging her daughter and Michael. Then all the parents look up and sees seven 16 year olds standing at the door so our parents tells us to come over to make the introductions.

Liz: mom dad Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans as you know Max and I got married 20 years ago these are your identical twin grandchildren Hannah and Sarah Parker-Evans.

Sarah and Hannah greet their grandparents. The Uncle Kyle makes his introductions

Kyle: dad Amy, Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans Isabel and I married 18 years ago and these are your fraternal grandchildren Alexandra and Matthew Evans-Valenti.

The Alex and Matt greet their grandparents and that's when mom jumped in and introduced us to her parents.

Maria: mom, Jim and the Evans since Michael basically grew up in your house he considers you parents Michael and I married 19 years ago and had triplets so these are your grandchildren Emily, Austin and Ryan DeLuca-Guerin.

We greet our grandparents and then were introduced to our Aunt who is 10 years old ironic huh.

Amy: Maria, Kyle this is your sister Kimberly she is 10 years old and was adopted when she was a baby. Well Michael and Isabel she is your sister as well.

Maria: congrats mom oh happy Anniversary as well

Jim: how did you know

Michael: we were all sitting here yesterday when you came in and talked to Mr. Parker. Please let the party going we aren't going anywhere

As the party went on everyone caught up with each other and when the party died off everyone went home and agreed to have a bbq at the Evans tomorrow. So we all pile into the cars and headed for the hotel for the night. As weeks went by we all got comfortable and we all are moving into our houses. We have been here for about 8 weeks and have a month left of summer. Dad bought mom this three story house which was beautiful and mom was speechless. The house had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Austin and Ryan shared a bathroom and I had my own. Mom and dad had their master bedroom and bathroom and an extra room which will be told later on. Uncle Max bought a house for Aunt Liz and they have a 5 bedroom and 3 bathroom house. The Uncle Kyle and Aunt Isabel bought a 5 bedroom house as well. We are now enrolled into West Roswell High School the same school our parents went to. Aunt Liz is the biology instructor, Uncle Max teaches History, Aunt Isabel is the counselor and Mom is the Music teacher while dad teaches English. Uncle Kyle teaches P.E. Funny how our parents are all teachers at the high school. Mom helped dad get his degree and he was able to excel in English. Dad does write on the side but loves spending time in the classroom funny huh as far as we were told dad skipped school so much he flunked. But anyway so after getting enrolled school the summer is almost over. Jeff Parker had given Me, Hannah and Alex jobs waitressing in the Crashdown. Matt and Austin got jobs working in the UFO Center. Ryan and Sarah haven't found anything yet but they are nerds when it comes to school. After a long day working Austin picks me up and takes me home when I over hear mom talking to herself. I couldn't believe what I was hearing mom was having another child. Mom told her that dad didn't know so I hurried to my room to call Alex who just heard Aunt IZ say the same thing. So at breakfast the next morning I knew mom was telling dad because when mom was pregnant with us she would use Tabasco sauce on everything. So dad brings all of our breakfast over and mom went for the sauce not catching dads eyes. Mom looked at me and I smiled and she put her fingers up to her lips and motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded and smiled at her. Looking at dad I just felt sorry for him because he thought he was over with the babies. So we finish our breakfast and I head to the Crashdown to start work. When I get there Alex is already there working. She then turns to me and I nod and she does the same. So we both say that our moms are pregnant and Hannah hears and says yours too. We look at her funny and says that her mom is pregnant too but her dad doesn't know and we say the same thing. But we didn't think our parents knew that they were all pregnant at the same time though. We see our mothers walk in and grab a booth that was in Hannah's section so she greets them and takes their order. As Hannah drops the food off we all peak and sees mom grabbing the Tabasco sauce which catches Aunt Iz and Liz's eye. They ask mom if she was pregnant and mom said yes 3 months. Then Aunt Liz and Aunt Iz start laughing when they all look at each other they all say they are pregnant and are 3 months along. Just then we see our fathers come in and join them. When Uncle Kyle asks what's funny mom tells him:

Maria: oh we were talking about when we found out the day were pregnant with the kids and everything that happened after that

Kyle: Maria no offense you guys made us miserable during your pregnancy no offense.

Liz: Max is that how you felt

Max: what no honey I love you when you were pregnant

Isabel: you guys are pathetic

Michael: well think about it we have 16 year olds. I for one don't want to experience that again. No offense honey but you yelled at me for little things

Kyle: me to

Isabel: shut up Kyle

Max: I agree with Kyle and Michael we were happy when you guys were normal again. We don't want to be in that position again. Glad our children are teens.

Liz, Maria, and Isabel look at each other and then told their husbands to move. So they moved and the girls got up and looked at them

Liz: you guys are jerks

Isabel: you may have 16 year old children

Maria: doesn't mean anything

Liz: just so you know

Isabel: you guys are going to be parents

Kyle: we are parents Iz

Maria: again

The guys look at them and looked at each other

Michael: excuse me

Maria: that's right Liz Iz and I are 3 months pregnant. Oh Michael for that comment your sleeping on the couch

Iz: Kyle you too

Liz: Max same goes for you. Alright girls lets go

Hannah comes back out and hugs her mom and was told that their father is paying for their food and for their grandparents food but don't tell them that. Hannah agreed and kept that to herself. As Grandma Diane and Grandpa Phillip come in along with the Valenti parents she told them that lunch was on their fathers for making their mothers mad. So when the guys went up to pay for their food Hannah told them that their bill was 89.09

Kyle: Hannah check again we only had three meals

Hannah: Uncle Kyle yes you are right

Kyle: thank you

Hannah: your 3 meals, your wives three meals oh and Dad your parent's lunch and Kyle your parent's lunch too. That comes to be 10 meals you are paying for.

Michael: why are we paying for their meals?

Max: the girls

Kyle: excuse me

Hannah: mom said you were kind enough to by your parent's lunch plus their lunch so pay please and don't forget to tip the waitress.

Uncle Kyle hands her a hundred and another 20 and says to keep the change. Hannah smiles and says congrats by the way.. Dad turns around and looks at her

Hannah: oh we all knew this morning our mothers told us.

Max: you couldn't tell us

Alex: nope serves you right for saying that to mom. Now excuse us we have work to do Hannah come on.

So the guys leave and we finish our shift and head home. When I get home I see dad making himself comfortable on the couch. I smile at him and head upstairs to see mom looking her window. I ask her if she was okay and she looks at me and smiles and says yes but it's been awhile since she had a baby in the house. I crawl onto her bed and she sits down next to me and I tell her that I hope it's a girl so she can have a baby sister to spoil. Mom tells me to get ready for bed because she starts school in the morning. So the next morning I wake up really early and I go downstairs and don't find dad on the couch so I head back upstairs and sees him laying with mom with his hands wrapped around her stomach. I smiled at my parents and I headed down stairs and made myself breakfast and as I was heading up the stairs I see my parents starting to wake up and get ready for their first day of work. My mom comes and wakes my brothers up for school and we all leave an hour later together (but separate cars). When we get to school my brother parks the car and we head to class where I meet up with the girls. We all finished our first day of classes and enjoyed the school where our parents went to school I couldn't say that life in Roswell is looking good.

It's been 6 years since my last entry and I am a junior in college with my brothers and cousins. Mom and dad had a set of twins mom wanted to kill dad but she had two twin girls. So all in all moms had 5 kids. Raylen and Lucy they are 5 years old. Aunt Liz and Aunt Isabel had another set of twins. Aunt Liz had boys this time Jeffery and Brian. They are 5 as well and Aunt Isabel had twin girls Kimberly and Maggie who are 5 as well. So after graduation Hannah and I went off to UCLA. It hit dad the hardest when I left but who knew he was a soft touch. Hannah is majoring in Art and I am taking after my father and majoring in English. Ryan and Austin go to the University in Santa Fe. Alex goes to the University in Santa Fe for Art and Design. Sarah and Matt go to University of New Mexico in Albuquerque. We all on summer break and mom, dad, Uncle Max, Aunt Liz, Aunt Isabel and Uncle Kyle all wanted to do something for their anniversary so they all are getting remarried after 20 some odd years so here we are watching our parents getting married again. With my wedding coming around the corner dad looks at me and is having a hard time because I am a daddy's girl. So with a week till my wedding as well my mother and both Aunts are helping me get ready for it. The week has gone by and my wedding is here. Now we all have significant others who know about our secret and promise not to say anything so we have a family of humans and aliens. So as daddy walks me down the aisle I see him with tears in his eyes and he tells me that I will always be his baby girl and no one will be good enough for his daughter. Watching my parents all these years I see how my father loves my mother, to where I want that someday which I am getting today. So here is my last entry for a while. I am getting married and I will live my life the way my parents raised me. As my father lets me go I see my mother with tears in her eyes and as I am pronounced Emily Guerin-Roberts my love for my family has never been so strong.


End file.
